Cinderella Deluxe
by cookielover1441peace
Summary: Lyndsey lives with her aunt and it isn't the ideal life. But what happens when she gets in trouble and meets Prince Charming? I all goes downhill from there!
1. Chapter 1

I

Lyndsey Johansen

Lyndsey Johansen was like a maid in the Tremor household. She swept the floors, she cleaned the staircases, she even had to guard the door when one of her cousins was in the bathroom (Or Clowns as Lyndsey liked to call them.) She wasn't really a maid though. She had to live with her evil aunt when her parents died in a car crash. Lyndseys hair was a lightish brown and her eyes were a calming brown. Her aunt was rich and beautiful. Her house was gigantic, but of course, that only meant more work for Lyndsey. Her life wasn't ideal or fun in any way, but it was her life. And I am Lyndsey Johansen.

"Hurry up Lyndsey!" yelled Madison, one of my stepsisters. Her dirty blonde hair was in curlers and her blue eyes were focussed on a magazine. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. I stumbled through the gigantic kitchen, trying not to drop her precious tea. Me hair was put in a messy bun and I was covered in disgusting hand-me-downs that were too big. "Oops," I muttered as I knocked down our peppermint bowl that I sometimes have to use so that I don't starve. I placed the tea tray in front of Madison and sat on the couch trying to relax. That'd never happen.

"Get your smelly bottom over here you good-for-nothing maid!" Reyna didn't even care to watch her words before she spoke them. I stumbled over into the living room, muttering about "Living a nightmare." Reyna smirked when I walked in with my hands in my head. Her brown hair was in a ponytail that looked like it was glued to the top of her head. It took all my willpower not to burst out laughing. Rachel's dark eyes bored into mine as she commanded me to clean up a spill. I bet she made it on purpose. I rolled my eyes before getting to work.  
It was the same routine, wash, scrub, work, clean, everything I wished would just disappear. Then my aunt called to me "Come up here you lazy brat!" I quickly rushed upstairs to find aunty in her bed. Her face was covered in blush and her lips were a plump red. Her eyelashes were long and her black hair was in a loose braid. "I want you to deliver the mail right in the prince's mailbox!" she said with a smirk on her face. I saluted before heading out, the letter clutched tightly in my dirty hand. I hopped on the bike that I had had for so long that the handlebars touched my knees. I begged for a new one but my evil aunt refused every time. It was getting tiring.

I ran up to the gold gate and ran my fingers across it. This was the home of the prince. Everybody loved the prince. Madison and Reyna had a poster of him and his guards right smack dab in the middle of the living room. It was covered in kisses, landed on his cheek, forehead and Reyna even landed a big juicy one on his lips. Madison usually went for the blonde guard on his right though. I looked inside the gates to see a beautiful garden that was like a dream. Roses were strewn across a wall made of grass. They called out to Me saying, "Smell me! Smell me!" I turned around to look at the grand mailbox. The letter seemed to jump out to it but I clutched it tightly. They wouldn't mind if I had a quick look would they? I mean it would be quick and painless, right? I lightly opened the pink envelope and pulled out the golden parchment. _Dear Prince,_ It read.

_I know you are going to marry soon. Please pick one of my girls! They are beautiful!_

I snorted at that last sentence. They may look beautiful but on the inside they're trolls!

_Anyway I'm sorry for not writing much but I hope you love my two daughters! I'm having my servant girl put this right in the mailbox!_

I wadded up the letter and stuck it in the envelope. I placed it in the mailbox. I was just about to walk away when I noticed someone standing behind me. No, two someones. It was the Prince's guards.

"And what do you think you're doing?" asked the blonde that Madison had a crush on. I put my hands on my hips. "Walking away," I said. "Do you need glasses?" The blonde one frowned at her while the brunette cracked a smile. They were much taller than her though so I hoped I wouldn't anger them. "You can't touch the Prince's mailbox," said the blonde. "I didn't know that!" I retorted. They started to pick me up and I stuggled and tried to get free. These guys were strong! I finally was put down for a little while. I quickly kicked the blonde and his ankle and poked the brunette. Then I ran. I ran as fast as I could but it still wasn't fast enough. They grabbed me and hauled me over to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Prince Jacob

Bored. Boredy bored bored. There was nothing to do being a prince. So I just sat there. Boredy bored bored.

"Son!" mom yelled as she headed into the throne room of doom. Her brown hair was in a neat braid that rested on her shoulder. That was one thing we had in common.

My hair was brown to, only a lot shorter. I had freckles that dotted my face like stars in a midnight sky. I looked at my mother. She looked serious, unlike the way she was usually happy.

"What is it?" I asked, turning from bored to concern. "Your father is dead," she told me. I was ready to burst into tears. I loved my father and I only got to see him about twice a month. He was the king and had to do other duties. But still, dead. I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I just burst into tears. I ran over to my mom who hugged me back to make me feel better. She grabbed a hankercheif and wiped away all evidence of crying.

"You know what that means don't you?" she said. I shook my head as I saw her smile. "You have to get married."

I groaned at the horror. "Mom! I'm only seventeen!" "Well you have to get married so you can inherit the throne." she answered. Mom quickly ruffled my hair before continuing. "We're going to have every maiden between 15 and 19 come to a party tonight. You can pick who you want to marry." I groaned as I headed back to the throne. This day couldn't get any worse.

"Let me go!"

I turned around to see my guards walking in and in between their arms was a girl. She was putting up quite a fight.

"Let me go!" she screamed as she let go a well aimed kick at Harry, the soldier with brown hair, who winced and started holding his leg. The girl smirked but George, the blonde, still had her. Her smirk slowly faded and she rolled her eyes.

"Who is this?" I asked. Harry got back into position and answered, "This is Lynsey Johannsen, we found her snooping around her mailbox." The girl scowled. "How was I supposed to know that you can't put letters in the "Royal Mailbox." She rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever read the newspaper?" I asked. She shook her head. "Watch TV go to the Speeches?" She shook her head again.

I thought about this. Well she broke the law but she didn't know about the law. "Give me the letter," I commanded. Harry handed me the letter. I opened it up to find a silky parchment. I read through it. How did they know I was getting married?

I looked at the girl. "What's your name?" I asked. "Lyndsey Johansen," was her faint answer. Johansen? Weren't they the rich family with the fancy daughters?

"Then why are you the servant girl?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders. Maybe the last name was a coincidence. Many people have the last name Johansen.

"You can go," I said, not wanting to throw her in the dungeon. "But I hope you've learned your lesson." The guards let her go and she ran away. I sighed. What a servant girl.


End file.
